The Seers Magic
by 7777harrypotterfreak777
Summary: There's a new girl in the story. She's different. She can see the future better than any other seer but she doesn't make prophecies. How will her future seeing abilities affect the outcome of the story?
1. A New Start

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does (duh). All I'm doing is putting in something new to try and make a different ending for the fun of it. Of course mine sucks and could never be as good as the actual Harry Potter books.

The Seer's Magic

A New Start

Harry got his first look of Hogwarts from sitting in a small, rickety little boat bobbing on the lake. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen and he thought that he was the luckiest person in the world. He was away from the Dursleys. He was free.

But he was not the only one that felt this way. In another boat slightly behind Harrys sat a girl. She had long, dark hair that fell down to the middle of her back in soft, gentle waves. Her eyes were a light, warm brown and her smile was so kind that you would feel a sudden urge to smile back if it was turned upon you. At that moment, she was gazing up at the castle with an expression of hope and joy on her face.

Suddenly the boats hit the edge of the lake and the giant man, Rubeus Hagrid, started helping people to get out of their boats. They walked slowly up the castle steps and into the entrance hall where a tall woman stood with her hair pulled severely back in a tight, strict bun.

Minerva Mcgonagall surveyed the first years with a piercing gaze and each of them felt as if she could tell what each and every one of them was thinking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly..."

The girl tuned out what she was sure was a well practiced speech that must be used every year. Instead of listening, she turned her gaze to look better at her surroundings. She saw a hug marble staircase which led up to who knows how many floors and their were corridors and doors leading off every which, way and where. This castle was magnificent and the girl could just feel the magic that was pulsing out of it.

Suddenly the girl noticed the Mcgonagall had stopped talking and that the line of first years had begun to move. The procession winded its way into the great hall. As each student entered, they let out a small gasp of surprise and delight. It looked as if there was no ceiling on the great hall and that it just opened straight out to the heavens. She could hear a girl with bushy hair whispering that it was enchanted to look like the night sky.

Then, a hush fell upon the whole hall as an ancient, frayed looking hat that had been placed on a stall, began to sing.

'Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find,  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head,  
The sorting hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you,  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a thinking cap!'

When the hat had fallen silent the whole hall broke into applause, and the sorting began. The girl stood there waiting patiently for her turn, she was the only one who was unafraid of where the hat may put her. Eventually, Professor Mcgonagall called out her name off of the long list that she had before her..

"Field, Alexis"

Alexis moved with a calm grace up to the stool and sat down. When the hat was placed on her head, it fell down over her ears and covered her eyes so that all she could see was the inside of the black hat. Suddenly, she could hear the hat talking in her ear so that no one else could hear what was being said.

"Hmm. Now what have we here? Ahh! You appear to already know where I am going to place you! Very interesting. Yes, I can see why it would be a good place for you. Very well then... Gryffindor!"

The last word had been bellowed to the whole hall just as it had been for everyone else who had gone before her. Alexis moved over to the Gryffindor table to loud cheers and a round of applause. She sat down on the end and merely nodded as people congratulated her and as before in the entrance hall, she stopped paying attention and allowed her mind to wander until something that Mcgonagall said brought her back down to Earth.

"Potter, Harry"

Everyone else was more surprised and excited by this than she was. Alexis simply watched as he sat on the stool awaiting the verdict. Finally, the hat called out:

"Gryffindor"

And Harry walked over to join the screaming Gryffindors. Over this din could be heard a chant of "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" Once the din had died down, the sorting continued until there were no more first years left.

Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair as soon as the hat had been put away and he said that there would be time for speeches later and at that moment he would just say a few words and they were:

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Then the plates before them filled up with food and everyone dug in. When they had all eaten to their hearts content Dumbledore gave a few start of term notices including the fact that the Forbidden Forest was out of bounds as was the corridor on the third floor and where list of banned items could be found. As if anyone would go anywhere near Filches office willingly! Then they sang the schools song and went off to bed.

The first years were led up by the Prefects and once they had finally reached their respective dormitories, Alexis lay down and fell straight to sleep with a huge smile on her face.


	2. Fluffy

Fluffy

Alarm set. Time to wait. Alexis put her head down on the pillow and lay there, perfectly still. Then her magical alarm went off, she had done it by using a clever little spell which she had discovered in a book on advanced charms. She clambered out of bed and quietly creeped down the staircase to the common room.

Outside she could hear the voices of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville, all of whom were unable to get back into the common room as the Fat Lady had disappeared. Not that they would ever know that she was actually responsible for the Fat Lady's absence.

_Earlier that day..._

"_Password" spoke the usual voice of the obviously bored Fat Lady._

"_Good day Milady," replied the unusually polite young first year "may I enquire as to what you are doing this evening?"_

"_Why do you wish to know that?" came the haughty answer._

"_Well the monks in the painting in the fourth floor corridor are having a private party tonight and asked me to ask you if you would like to attend. It takes place from 9:30, after everyone's in their dormitories, until 2:30."_

"_Why, yes, I would very much like to attend. How thoughtful of the monks to think of me. Would you please tell them that I will be there, on time?"_

"_Of course Milady."Alexis spun around on her heels and walked off to go and tell the monks. All that she was thinking about was how 'lucky' she was to have convinced the monks to throw this party._

Present...

She exited the common room and headed down towards the charms corridor. There she found Mrs Norris prowling the corridors looking for any misbehaving students. Mustering every ounce of control that she had, she fought off one of the two desires that filled every student at the sight of her. One was the desire to kick, curse or shove her into a suit of armor. The other was to run.

The second she did gladly. Although she didn't run for safety. She ran at a half pace towards the trophy room, she could hear Filch coming up behind as well. Her plan had been Genius. It didn't even take a good confundus charm to get Malfoy to swagger over at just the right moment to provoke Harry. Making sure Hermione was near enough. It was a shame about Neville, but that was a result of events that had to happen and it could not have been avoided.

Now the final phase of the plan. Just before entering the final corridor on the leg to the trophy room, Alexis spun around and sent a confundus charm at Filch just like she did with Malfoy. This would cause Filch to believe that Malfoy had told him about the Midnight Duel, a memory which would coincided with the one which now resided within the mind of Draco Malfoy.

Then, she sprinted off as fast as she could back to the common room just as the monks were helping a slightly drunk Fat Lady back into her portrait. After they left, she cast a sobering charm on the Fat Lady, said the password and went up to her dormitory. She quickly got changed, climbed into her bed and lay there waiting for Hermione to return and signal the end of this little adventure. She didn't have to wait long and as soon as she knew that everything gone as it should have, she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. The Troll

The Troll

Alexis was sitting at the Gryffindor table on Halloween enjoying the feast and thinking about the day. As she took a bite of chicken, her thoughts turned towards the Charms class that they had had today. Professor Flitwick finally let them try their hand at making objects fly which was something that all of them had been dying to try as they had all remembered when he had made Neville's toad fly across the classroom. I'm sure that Trevor remembered it too.

This happy and cheerful lesson was a fiasco for some. Everyone was struggling to levitate their feathers and Ron Weasley lost his patience and started waving his wand around randomly while shouting the incantation before his partner, Hermione Granger, stopped him.

"You're saying it wrong. It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the '_gar_' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever."

At that Hermione rolled up her sleeves and promptly said "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" and the feather rose of the table to hover above them. Professor Flitwick clapped his hands and cheered, "Oh, well done! Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Alexis smiled at that and decided to stop pretending and to perform the spell that she had known exactly how to do before even entering the classroom. She smiled, pointed her wand at her feather and chanted "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" and her own feather rose into the air. Professor Flitwick congratulated her as well and she nodded modestly.

After class, Alexis could hear Ron going on about how big a show-off Hermione was.

"But what about the other girl who did it?" asked Harry.

"Oh, well she's alright. I mean it's not like _she _bragged or anything. But that Granger girl, she's a nightmare, it's no wonder that she's got no friends."

Then Hermione rushed past with tears streaming from her eyes and left the boys standing there feeling ashamed of themselves.

As she had sat down to enjoy the Halloween feast, Alexis heard Parvati Patil telling Lavender Brown that Hermione was crying in the girls' toilets. She just nodded to herself, this was how it was supposed to be after all, it would all work out in the end.

Right at that moment, Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Great Hall screaming about a troll before fainting on the floor. Professor Dumbledore ordered the prefects to lead their houses up to the dormitories while the teachers searched the dungeons for the troll. Alexis spared one look of disdain for Quirrell before departing the hall with the rest of her house.

Needless to say, Alexis was the only one to notice when Harry and Ron disappeared to find Hermione and warn her, but rather than following them she headed off to follow the teachers into the dungeons. She took her time knowing how long it would take them to defeat the troll and found the teachers as they were just beginning to wonder why the troll wasn't in the dungeons like Quirrell said. Then McGonagall noticed her standing there.

"Miss Field! What are you doing down here when you should be in your common room!"

"Please Professor, you have to listen to me!" Alexis begged. "The troll is upstairs in the girls toilets and it has three students trapped! You have to help them!" She was amazed at how much fake concern she could put into her voice. Yet, she couldn't get rid of the feeling that there was no way that she could fool Dumbledore. He just looked at her with his piercing blue eyes and smiled. McGonagall on the other hand, looked shocked and after trying and failing to say something, she and the rest of the teachers present ran off to the toilets with Alexis following close behind.

A loud crash echoed through the halls of Hogwarts as the teachers raced towards their goal, but what they saw when they arrived surprised all but two of them, the girl and the old (ancient) man. There stood Harry and Ron covered in dust next to an unconscious troll while Hermione was crouched as if frozen in the corner behind them.

McGonagall finally recovered from her shock and all hell broke loose. "What on earth do you think you were doing?! You could have been killed! Explain yourselves at once!" You could practically see the steam rising off of her head as Harry and Ron stood there quailing under her gaze, they're mouths moved soundlessly as they tried to find something to say.

"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!" exclaimed McGonagall. Harry and Ron both turned to stare at Hermione as she finally managed to get up.

"I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I've read all about them. If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off before they arrived."

In the end, McGonagall awarded Harry and Ron 5 house points each and took away 5 from Hermione giving Gryffindor a total of an extra 5 points. Then they all went off leaving Alexis alone amongst the wreckage.

"Exscuse me, Miss Field?"

Alexis spun around to find herself face to face with Albus Dumbledore. "Professor, what can I do for you?" she stammered out nervously.

"Well done child, your gift is growing. Do you know what you must do next?" Dumbledore leered at her over the top of his spectacles.

Alexis smiled knowingly at Dumbledore and said "Yes, Professor. I know exactly what to do."


End file.
